Never Again
by Novice89
Summary: After finally snapping and asserting his power, Keitaro decides to take part in fighting tournament with several other families. But the tournament is not at all what it seems to be.
1. Unbottled Rage

A/N - Important This story has been updated and rewritten. Meaning you have to read it over to understand it. Why? Because I was having plot problems and I've been waging war against my computer that has internet connection. I'm lucky, no you're lucky this is even up. R&R  
  
Chapter 1 - Unbottled Rage  
  
It was a quiet day in Hinata Sou, well, as quiet as one can espect in an all girls dorm that happens to have a male manager. Thus the morning started with it's own little 'quirks', which often left 21 year old, Keitaro Urashima in a bloody heap in the dining room laying underneath a certain red-haired demon called Naru Narusegewa. It was always like this, day after day after day. And it always ended with Keitaro in a bloody heap in need of medical attention. Of course everyday, he pasted that same smile right on. That smile that could brighten any room, a smile that made your heart jump in joy, but a fake smile nonetheless. Keitaro Urashima had not really smiled in god knows how many years. Speaking of the ronin turned landlord, he was currently in his room looking over his old picture book.  
  
He sighed, turning another page, only to have more and more forced smiles hurled at him. Every picture, of him, alone, with a forced smile, stabbed his heart like a hot knife. Again he turned, and again another stab. He quickly put the book away, not wanting to dwell in his misery. 'Besides,' he told himself, 'I have work to do. The generators broken, the hotsprings need cleaning, and Naru ordered a new table tosay that needs to be put together. Today's an easy day. Funny how to anyone except me, this would seem like a boatload of chores, heh?' Quickly discarding his stray thoughts, Keitaro grabbed a tool set and prepared for his day.  
  
The generator was a simple fix. All he had to do was get the left fender bolt at the store. But he also needed to do his other chores. Deciding to ask one of his tenants, he made his way to the kitchen, which he, for once, reached without trouble. There, as he expected, was Shinobu, taking her day off. "Um, Shinobu? Could you go run to the store and get me a bolt. I'm really busy with other chores and I'd really appreciate it." Shinobu looked startled for a minute before turning slightly annoyed. "Why should I get it. It's my day off. Get it yourself, you ronin." She said acidly. Keitaro wasn't surprised, she had really turned into a Naru- chibi or sorts. Although never actually striking him, she never seemed to miss a chance to flaunt his failure in front of him. 'Oh, shut up, you bitch. I do ten times the amount of work you do and even more. In fact, the only reason you're here is because of me talking to your parents. I'm really disappointed in you Shinobu.' He thought bitterly, but said out loud; "Well, I guess you deserve a break. I can just go and get it myself." Once again that fake smile was plastered onto his face and, once again, his pain was hidden from the world.  
  
The walk was grueling, because of the summer sun. All of Hinata was in the middle of a huge heatwave, raising the sale of airconditioners by thousands of yen, yen that Keitaro was forced to use on one. Before he could go back to the store, Naru and Motoko had cornered him, harassing him about not taking care of his tenants, and that fact that he should be grateful that they let him stay and the fact that he should get an air- conditioning unit for the dorms. As of this moment, right now, Keitaro Urashima was carrying a large box, two gallons worth of Sake, the bolt as well as five packs of 8 AA batteries. This mini shopping spree had left the landlord with an unwanted part-time job and an empty wallet. He sighed as he continued walking. "Isn't the unit in yet, Urashima." Motoko asked by way of greeting about an hour later. Keitaro, who had taken a short nap on the couch halfway through constructing the monster air conditioner, looked, for once peaceful. Of course, Motoko soon changed that. "Why you lazy, lecherous pervert. Air Splitting Evil Spirit Sword!" And once again, Keitaro is sent into the heart of Tokyo, from where he has to walk home, having no money for the trolley.  
  
It is now midday and lunched has just been finished when Keitaro Urashima walks in the door. "And where have you been, baka. Enjoying the weather while we have to suffer because you're too lazy to fix the air conditioner. You're so selfish." Naru accused wagging a finger at the sighing Keitaro. "But Motoko." "Just shutup with all your excuses. I'm tired of hearing them." "Okay, I'm sorry. Um, Shinobu may I get some lunch." "Make your own, some of us bother to be here when lunch is served. You can't walk in here anytime you want and ask for food like you own the place." Keitaro almost strangled her, but managed to calm down enough to unclench his fist and plant that same fake smile on his face, before walking away.  
  
Three p.m found the air conditioning unit installed and Keitaro Urashima in the hotsprings, scrubbing the tiles with more force than nesseccary, in a vain attempt too dispel the bottled rage that lay within him. 'Who does she think she is, that Shinobu. I do own this place. And Naru and Motoko, beating me for makig excuses while all they do is beat me and abuse me. Su and Sara definetly aren't helping at all. Su still thinks I'm a guinea pig, while Sara uses me for target practice. I haven't even heard or seen from Mutsumi in a long time. I swear, one of these days, I might just burst.' "Are you still no done ronin. Well finish up, because we have to use the hotsprings." "Okay, lousy bitches." He mutters. Unfortunatley, Naru hears him mumbling, though didn't hear what he said, but still takes it negatively. "What'd you say Ronin?" "Nothing!" "Don't give me that crap." Naru runs up to him kicks him in the ribs with her boots, elbows his back, and sends him flying, with her patented punches.  
  
By seven, Keitaro had returned, seething but keeping it hidden well, finished cleaning the hotsprings and was carrying Naru's finished table to her room. He knocks on her door and stands aside, once again placing a smile on his features. "What took you so long baka. It got here this morning." "Gomen Nasai, I was very busy." "Yeah slacking off." "Sorry." "Don't bother. Sometimes I don't know why I bother." Shaking off his sadness and torment, Keitaro proceeded into her room. "Well, are you going tostand there all day or are you going to put my desk down you stupid ronin." "Where do you want it?" "For crissakes, where do you think. N wonder you can't even keep a promise to some pathetic girl that your weak and feeble mind made u because you were such a loser." There, that was it, the line. And Naru had just crossed it. Suddenly, Keitaro could hold back no longer, and as he let the smile fade away, as he let the table fall from his hands, and as he rounded upon Naru, jaw clenched, and pupils shrunken, he knew that today was the day he would finally be free.  
  
A/N - How's the improved story so far? R&R 


	2. Letting it All Out

Chapter 2 - Letting it All Out  
  
Keitaro P.O.V  
  
Suddenly everything was red. I couldn't hear anything, could feel a anything, except anguish. Oh the pain, the bitterness, the anguish, all of them fueling my anger. I had never felt anything like it, so utterly powerful. I could see myelf getting closer to Naru. My thoughts went to the day I came here. It had been the worst day of my life, only I didn't know it, because it was the day I became manager and heir to the Hinata Inn, turned girls dorm. I had always known her in High school, even though I was a junior when she was a freshman. She was popular for a freshman, all the guys were going after her, she had all the best grades and everything anyone could ask for. I admit, I liked her from the beginning. She always had that cue smile and cheery personality. At least I thought she did, but since I moved in I knew she wasn't at all that great. One thing was the way she would always but down Kitsune just because of her drinking. I never liked the way she bilked money out of me, but she was still a person. A complex on if you think about it. But Naru treated her like her goffer. I could go on and on about Naru. But the most important thing I've learned about her, is that I never really liked her to begin with. She was always so bossy and had a superiority complex, even though both of us failed the entrance exam. I don't know what I saw in her, but I don't't see it anymore.  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
"You have no right to judge me! After all I've done for you and everyone else, the least I deserve is some kind of respect. There's no reason for calling me a ronin considering you spent fives times as much time studying than I have and yet, somehow, you fail as well. Do you honestly think it's right to call me a ronin?" "Wha." "No don't interrupt me Naru. I honestly don't know what I saw in you in the first place. You always had this superiority complex like you were better than everyone else. Even though you're younger than me, you still think you're more mature and adult. Even though I bleed for you, it's still not enough for you to consider me human. What do you want from me? Even more blood? Everyday, I get punched, kicked, and abused in all areas, from verbal to physical, and everyday, I have to swallow my pride and anger and bitterness and submit. But no more. I still had to do the chores, even though you all split it up before I came here. Oh yes, I knew, but I let it slide because I was the only male in an all girls dom. But no more." By this point Naru is furious, for all the wrong reasons, while, at her door, everyone else has gathered. They all watch in amazement as Keitaro continues his tirade, anger radiating from his body. Eventually the all wind up surrounding him in a circle, even though, none of them are sure how.  
  
When Keitaro pauses, Motoko snaps, "What dishonorable deed have you done now Urashima?" She asked aggrievedly, taking out her sword and aim it at Keitaro, who turns to her with demonic eyes. "I swear to god, if you ever point that thing at me one more time, I snatch it and break it in half." "Be gone Urash." "Cut the crap. You're one to talk, Motoko. Who helped you get the courage to stand up against your sister? Me. Who is the reason that your skill has improved so much? Me. God Motoko, talk about dishonorable. I've done so much for you and everyone lese, that the least you can do is give me some respect. I'm six years older than you, and I'm your landlord. That should be enough. It's not my fault that me grandma chose a male to manage Hinata Sou, so get over it." He suddenly turned to everyone else. His gaze fell upon Sara "And you Sara. I have nothing to do with the fact that Seta left you in my care and supervision. I could care less what happened to you right now. But I figured, you're just a young girl, I might as well take you in. But no, I'm the bad guy because.? Well, tell me why I'm the bad guy in that picture." Only silence. "Is that it? Nothing at all, you just projected your frustration onto me, is that it? That's it huh? Well you know what, if I hadn't promised Seta I'd look after you, I might have kicked you out already. But no." Now it was Shinobu's turn, "And you Shinobu, you hurt me the most. I thought that off all people, you would understand and that I could come to think of you as a younger sister. You were fine until you started to act like Naru, only without the violence.  
  
You blamed me for little thing I had no control over. You called me a pathetic ronin. You." "ENOUGH URASHIMA. If you are really a man then fight. If you lose, you must leave Hinata Sou." "And if I win?" "Hah! Like you will win. Let us spar." Keitaro left via the hole in between his and Naru's room, leaving everyone in stunned silence and Motoko in vicious anticipation. 


	3. Forgotten Memoirs

Chapter 3 - Forgotten Memoirs  
  
Dear Hikari,  
I believe this to be my final testament. I fear the cancer I have procured has left me in a precarious mindset. For the past moths now, I have been in search of the line. The line that we set up when we grow, the line that another must never cross. In lay man's terms, our limit. Throughout my travels, I have come across many people of all races, all colors, all genders, all different. It is always interesting to test and probe their limits. Everyone has their own different line. After which one crosses, they lose all control. It is my regret to hereby withdraw any involvement with the inquiry. I cannot live with myself if I continued this.  
  
Very few have stuck in my mind over the years. I've come across many people. One particular case is that of a Hisato Baembwa. He is of asian/African decent. 'blackenese' I believe was the racial slur. He stood at about 5'8" with a lean build. He was proficient in the martial arts, even though he hardly ever uses it. For one who's grown up to be unable to get into college, he is surprisingly laid back. For the seven months I observed him, he has only once to lose his temper. That was when his mother was insulted.  
From what I gather, his mother died when he was only six, but even then, Hisato still think fondly of those days when she was here. For this man, crossing his line isn't a matter of annoyance or skill, but more about how low you're willing to go to make him cross the line.  
  
Another case was a Berain Meoena from Gratsburg, Holland. She has a tall build, very muscular, even a body builder would have trouble with her, and a very short fuse. She had only a few problems. Most involving self image. She never really cared about much other than her reputation. Such a reckless attitude. All you had to do was say that she was getting a little weak, and she'd punch you over the moon. Her line was purely superficial, and easy to get across. In all angles, a simple case.  
  
My last case was of a man I knew very well. His name is Keitaro Urashima. You may have heard of him. The male manager of an all girls dorm in Hinata. Anyway, if it's any indication, it took me over one and a half years to find his line. A young man like this often sinks through the cracks unnoticed, but for me he was a beachball amidst the sands of time. I hv often visited his home, and, even by my standards, Keitaro Urashima goes through so many different levels of abuse every hour than most people go through their whole lives.  
Every second, he was tripping onto someone, or accidentally stumbling into the hotsprings. And everytime, he would get yelled at and beaten. It was obvious to anyone that it was all accidents, sometimes it was even someone else's fault entirely. But he never complained or anything. I'm sure he could have, considering that he's the heir to the Hinata Inn, as his aunt Haruka has told me, but he just put on that smile. Everytime he put it on, it was little more fake, everytime, it was a little more forced. I guess I'm the only one that noticed.  
I've tested and probed every possible thing about him. I've threatened the one he cares about most Naru, I've put him down in subtle ways, I've insulted him indirecty. Yet I can't get him to crack. Though what a shown it would be if he did finally crack. Unbeknownst to him, I know about his little training he received as a child. In fact, he could take Motoko down with his eyes closed and a hand behind his back. I guess in some sense I feel for him. He has gone his whole life trying to fulfill a promise only to fail once, twice and now three times. And to make things worse are the girls, who constantly mistreat him. I therefore withdraw any involvement within the Urashima case. I am sorry, but my hands are tied and I would like to die with a clean conscience. My I.D will be on your des Monday.  
  
Saying Goodbye  
  
Seta-San 


	4. Hidden Abilities

Chapter 4 - Hidden Abilities  
  
The wind blew chaotically, almost completely in-tune with Keitaro's inner being as he waits for Motoko to arrive. Thinking back, he realizes that for once, he feels free, free, not from the others or anyone else, but from himself. Before he has time to contemplate, Motoko arrives as well as the other girls. Naru and Motoko looked annoyed and condescendingly at Keitaro, while Shinobu, Sara, Su, and Kitsune wore guilty expressions.  
  
Motoko approached Keitaro as the girls go and take their seats by the balcony. In Motokos hand is her family sword. In Keitaros hand is a straight metal blade with a polished wooden handle. Motoko laughs mockingly at Keitaro and daunts him, "Are you sure you can handle this Urashima." This surges Keitaros anger and he beckons her on. "C'mon then." He dares. Motoko, furious with him, charges in blindly and swipes. Keitaro quickly blocks, and rolls away from the attacks with ease. This only causes Motoko to become even more infuriated than she already is. She turns preparing for a few volleys. Keitaro blocks everysingle attack and soon decides to attack.  
  
On the sidelines, the others watch in utter amazement as Keitaro dodges and parries with a fast stab that forces Motoko back into defensive. The weird thing about it was that Motoko looked as if she was already having a hard time, while Keitaro had yet to even move his left hand. "Where did sempai learn that Ms. Mitsune?" "I think he always knew how to fight Shinobu. He just didn't want to hurt anyone."  
  
The battle raged on and on as Motoko was forced to take on the defensive and barely had time to counter Keitaros attacks let alone launch one of her own. She backed up, looking for an opening of any kind. Keitaro didn't even notice, he kept on attacking with more and more vigor, finally allowing himself to be free. He barely saw the blade coming downwards or the blast of ki spiraling towards his abdomen. Taking the hit full on, Keitaro flew a few feet back, but landed on his feet.  
  
The girls gasped as the saw Keitaro take the hit. No matter how much they pretended, all of them cared about Keitaro and were sorry for what they had put him through.The silently watched as the smoke cleared and the saw Keitaro stil standing, slightly dazed but otherwise unaffected.  
  
Rasing his sword in the air, Keitaro pulled a bit of hi ki onto the tip, only about 15% of his total strength. Rushing forwards, he brought his sword down in front of Motoko sending his ki ball hurtling towards the still worn Motoko. She tried to avoid it, but she was still too tired to move and took a direct hit. Smoke engulfed the rook and only silence reigned as everyone waited for the smoke to clear. Once it did, it revealed Keitaro standing over a kneeling Motoko, his sword blade inches from her throat. He sighed, removed the sword and help Motoko up. "Are you okay?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Yes Urashima I am fine. I would . like to apologize for my behavior.and attitude. I should not have used such attacks on an innocent like you. I have been foolish and ignorant.I..I.hope.th.that.you.might.fo.forgive us.someday." She admitted, choking on her last words. Keitaro smiled a small smile and walked away, finally happy to be free.  
  
While the girls finished gawking, Keitaro continued to walk away, but not before reminding them; "You better get some sleep. You leave tomorrow at noon." "LEAVE!" "No, no not like that. My aunt Haruka is coming to pick you guys up tomorrow for the beachhouse again." A collective sigh could be head from the roof of Hinata Sou. "Wait, what do you mean 'you guys'?" "I mean that I'm staying here in Hnata Sou to clear up some things." "Like." "Doesn't matter, have fun!" And without any further speculation, Keitaro disappeared into the dorms, hoping that they didn't leave the inn just because of his tirade.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Naru woke up from a troubled sleep and stumbled around looking for her glasses. Finding them, she quickly put them on and went about packing her clothes. It was a quiet yet needlessly complicated process {89-for reasons which I shall not indulge in} The same was true for any of the other residents. Shinobu, who had cried herself to sleep, was packing quickly, not caring what she packed, but trying to stop the tears. Motoko woke up very sore and in desperate need of Tylenol. She too stumbled along her room, packing as little as she could. Kitsune was in her room trying to get over the horrible hangover that has become common place for her now. Keitaro, for once, was not yelling or get punched down the stairs, in fact, he was nowhere to be found. A knock on the main door, interrupted their thoughts. Coming down the girls brought their luggage with them. Haruka, along with Seta, stood at the door, behind them was Seta's van, the crash-mobile. "Where is my nephew?" The girls flinched at the question, none more so than Motoko. "Sempai said he'd come by later, but he had somethings to do." Shinobu explained meekly.  
  
The girls plus Seta, got into the car and headed off. Haruka, fifteen minutes into the drive informed the girls about a special event being held halfway through summer. "They call it a Fugsaki Tournament. As I understand it, all the warrior families have one big tournament in between themselves. The two strongest in each family will progress to the semi finals, and from there, three will be chosen to face the fighting gods in the finals. Not gods, persay, but the ultimates in fighting. As I understand Motoko, your sister signed you up, she is also joining. Su, your sister is one of the ultimates, isn't she?" "Yup!" came the energetic response. The girls had now gotten excited and were eager to learn more. "Who are the other families?" Naru asked.  
  
"Well the Aoymas are one, the Testyukya, the Kadashi, the Meilain, the Gishibuto, the Dijabouta, and finally the Urashimas. Each family has ten participants, and the first round eliminations are set to begin in five days on Aoi island. I got us tickets. Actually Seta got them, considering he is an ultimate." "WHAT!" "Who would have thunk it." Haruka sarcastically replied. Naru was, once again, swooning over Seta. Just like she used to, noted Kitsune bitterly. The car continued it's ride into the sun. 


	5. Ruminations Pt 1

Chapter 5 - Ruminations Pt. 1  
  
Naru  
  
I guess I'm sorry for treating Keitaro so badly. I mean, all those things were probably accidents. But for crying out loud, he should have stood up for himself. He always could've. But then again, I probably would have only gotten madder. Still, he should have said something. He just acted like the loser he was. I hate to think that al this time, he was stronger than us and still did nothing. No, what am I thinking? That pathetic ronin, be stronger than Motoko and me. No, he couldn't even take on Shinobu. But what about yesterday? Just a fluke, he could never pull of something like that again, even with all his 'power'. God why can't I stop thinking about him. He's like a cockroach you'd love to kill, but he always comes back, as annoying as ever. I hope he leaves Hinata Inn. I don't care what anyone else says, I have no feelings for that weak, pathetic ronin. Only Seta. Just thinking about him makes me dizzy with happiness. I gotta go, Kitsune has once again raided the sake supply. God, sometimes she makes me so sick, her and her drinking. Just like Keitaro, so annoying yet you can't live without them. *Sigh* If only Keitaro was more like Seta.  
  
Kitsune  
  
I've been in the car for half an hour and already I can feel Naru seething. I've drunk a little bit of sake to polish me smile, but she doesn't seem so happy. She's always like this, withdrawn and ungrateful. Sometimes, I feel sorry for her, because she can't understand how lucky she is. People like me have to watch from the sidelines while people like her get the best grades, the best families, and all the love. I had a drunk bastard for a father and a mom that cleaned her troubles away.  
  
I remember the time I left my folks in Osaka. It was a Friday and I had just 'broken up' another boyfriend for Naru because she couldn't tell him herself. I could see that she didn't appreciate anything, the way she just rejected everyone. She always put me down because of my drinking. Funny how everyone that has had a good life says it disgusting to drink, but as soon as they lose their money, alcohol becomes their liquid bible.  
Anyway, when I got back home, my mother, as usual was scrubbing the tiles for the eighth time and my father was in the living room, t.v blaring and a beer in his hand. I tried to walk to the stairs unnoticed but my mom, being the airhead she must have been to marry my dad, said in her loud voice, "Oh, hi sweety!" I ran up the stairs, praying that my father left me alone today.  
Obviously, god must have bee out for lunch, because my father came bursting up the stairs, his tone already set on drunk rage. He came into my room and smacked me, followed by cursing and asking what he had done to deserve a slut daughter like me. I wont bother repeating the whole incident in here, but I knew I couldn't stay any longer.  
I stole my mom's wallet, my dads being empty because of his beer extravaganza, and found a midnight trolley to Hinata. I met Hina on the trolley and we talked and she said that I could stay at Hinata Sou for as long as I wanted. I thought I had found heaven on earth. Then two months later Naru came to Hinata Sou. I made a promise to myself that day. That no longer would anyone see these eyes, or the silent tears, no longer would anyone hurt me, no longer would I cry. The day I made my mask.  
  
Motoko  
  
I cannot stop thinking about my spar with Urashima yesterday. He was so raw, it was as if he was finally releasing all his pain and anguish. Maybe this is true, but I have seen the error of my ways and I wish I had not caused such grievance to him. However, I must rid myself of my guilt and focus on my training. I cannot allow myself to be sidetracked, even by Urashima. Starting tomorrow, I must coninue to train, train like I've never trained before. I must surpass even Urashima. I cannot allow myself to become weaker than he is, I must show myself as being worthy of the family dojo, by defeating Urashima. I must, I cannot allow myself such weakness. Slowly I can feel the air start to get a bit thicker. Naru is arguing to Kitsune, who for once isn't grinning like a fool. Everyone else is passive, even Su. I cannot come to believe that I am one to have such hate. I must depart once again, goodbye.  
  
A/N - I call this diary format, can you guess why? 


	6. Arriving

Chapter 6 - Arriving  
  
The girls have been at the beachside teashop for three days now. Keitaro has yet to show up, Motoko has taken her training to new heights, Shinobu's been cooking almost non stop, seeing as how Keitaro isn't there to help, Naru acts as if she doesn't give a damn about the kanrinnin, Kitsune has cut back on her sake, and Su and Sara have calmed down, slightly mind you. Over all, things were almost back to normal. Seta has left Hinata and is currently on Aoi island at the preparations for the tourney. Haruka has once again enlisted the help of Kentaro Sakata, who, once again, owes Haruka money.  
  
It's the morning of the fourth day, and the girl's awake in the teashop, having decided to wait on Keitaro to rent the hotel rooms. Naru, tired of waking up sore snaps "Why exactly are we waiting for that baka in a dump?" "It's called being polite, Naru." "No, being here days ago is being polite. I don't know why we don't go to the hotel right now. Calm down, we have work. And besides, if you're so worked up about a hotel, then you'll want to wait for the Marriot in Aoi island. Did you forget already." "Oh yeah. It's gonna be great. I hope you win Motoko." "She's not here." "oh"  
  
After the short debate, Naru and Kitsune walked out into the sun. They walked further into the sun. And further more. "Is it just me or is needlessly bright in here." "What the hell is going on here." Their eyes quickly got adjusted to the sun and the joined the others for breakfast. "The beachshop is closed for the rest of the summer due to the tourney. We'll leave tomorrow morning and arrive there in the early evening. We'll have dinner and check into the hotel, which is 'coincidently, right next to the stadium, for the night. Keitaro should be here today, but until then, you all have the day off." "Imagine having a day off during summer vacation. You're so nice, Haruka." "Watch it." came an annoyed growl. {A/N - I really hope you got the sarcasm, if not just get out. Leave, right now.}  
  
Motoko spent the whole day training. First a 5 - mile sprint, then stretching, etc. Naru joined Su and Sara in the water. Kitsune sat in the shade and sipped sake through a cup, while Haruka talked to Mutsumi, who had 'unexpectedly' showed up bearing gifts and watermelons, though to many who know Mutsumi, they are the same exact thing. All was quiet. By noon everyone had gathered on the deck for lunch when a sleek motorcycle barreled out onto the beach, skillfully dodging all the vacationers. The driver continued on his war path straight to the girls! The girls, minus Haruka, started scrambling for cover, thus throwing everything about. The biker skidded to a halt. He got out and wordlessly removed his helmet. The girls gasped at what they saw. 


	7. A New Face

Chapter 7 - A New face  
  
"KEITARO!?"  
  
The girls were baffled, they had expected him to change, but this was over the top change. They all wondered the same thing Where did this come from? "Where did you get the motorcycle, sempai?"  
  
"Oh, this old thing," Keitaro asked pointing to the sleek harley, "Oh, here and there. I had to take care of a few things before I came, so, once again, sorry." Still there was silence. All eyes were on him. "What? Do I have something in my teeth, did something happen? Are you all leaving? Wait no don't go!" he said, and in the classic Keitaro style fell to his knees in tears, once again letting his imagination get the best of him.  
  
"What are you blubbering about, dork?" Sara asked, seemingly having forgotten the 'incident' a couple of days ago, not to mention Keitaros transformation. Whom of course is currently sobbing on the floor. Everyone forms gigantic sweatdrops. This continues for a while, until the forgotten member of this reunion calls attention to herself. "ahem."  
  
When Keitaro doesn't respond, his aunt, resigning herself to bring him back to the real world prepares her fan. "respond when you're spoken too, it's rude not too. I thought you knew that by now nephew." She prepares, prepares, ready to swing, Keitaro still weeping, and swing. Harukas fan hits nothing but air as it sails through the air. Everyone looks around but from what they can tell, Keitaro is nowhere to be found.  
  
"Am I missing something here?" came a voice all too familiar. "Seta?" Everyone turned to the human gusher, who for once wasn't spewing blood from his head and climbing out of car wreckage. As normal, Naru became flustered, and started acting like, well Like Keitaro used to around her. Kitsune had her sly grin back, more out of habit than anything else. Suu paid almost no attention, while joyously eating a banana. Sara ran over to her foster father and hugged him, while Shinobu stuttered out a greeting. Suddenly, Motoko's voice rang through the air, "Good you're here. I want to challenge you!" Yet again, Motoko's challenge was accepted by Seta.  
  
Everyone backs up, knowing that there was nothing that could get between these two fighters. And thus, the die was cast, the bets placed and the stage set for Motoko's and Seta's rematch. Motoko charged in her usual form. Seta expertly dodged with ease and stuck out his leg, hoping to either trip Motoko. Motoko, having been expecting this adjusted her sword to her right hand so the the hilt was facing forward, the blade curving inward, but slanted to the side, in order to strike Seta while rushing him. He barely dodged this assault and thus had to retract his foot. As if this wasn't enough, Su decided to get involved. No one was aware of the hidden person, standing behind them, eyes narrowed meticulously as he watched the battle.  
  
Soon Mecha Tama 7.0 came crashing towards the pair, mounting it's lasers and stun guns. Su cheered loudly, while Motoko and Seta stayed absolutely oblivious to the impending doom. Motoko launched evil spirit cutting sword (or whatever) towards Seta who dodge out of the way, only to send a spinning kick towards Motoko. Never one to go unannounced, Mecha Tama, barged in between them, inadvertently taking Seta's fierce kick. It did little to its dense armor. "Wah . Su, this isn't a game!" Shinobu exclaimed when the giant machine launched lasers and missiles towards not only the duo fighting, but everything in its path, including the girls!  
  
Haruka told them to run, she didn't yell or panic, she didn't even bother to look at them and was presently examining her finger nails. The girls, now knowing true fear, ran in wild directions, hoping to avoid the walking barrage of weapons. All except Su who sat on top of the monstrosity, cheering and laughing wildly. Seta and Motoko both continued their battle, completely oblivious to the chaos around them and only acknowledging Mecha Tama when they had to dodge lasers. That is until, Tama launched Su's latest invention, a heat seeking missile. It headed towards the two and, past them, the girls. Su had stopped laughing and for once was scared, she had made a Mecha Tama before, but this one had a mind of it's own; in other words, she couldn't control it. She jumped off and started running towards the girls in a vain attempt to help them all. Tears stung her cheeks as she ran, praying that they didn't get hurt.  
  
Keitaros eyes widened, realizing that for once Su had no power over her own creation. He leapt into action as soon as the second barrage of missiles were launched, knowing that if he miscalculated one bit, he, Haruka and Seta would be the only ones left standing. Speaking of whom, Seta and Motoko had stopped fighting and were desperately trying to think of a way to subdue the monstrosity before them. But no matter how great there power was, they knew they wouldn't stand a chance. They prepared for there final attacks and prayed to kami that everyone else got away unharmed. As the brute reared up, preparing to launch its next attack, there was a blur and it fell to the ground, sparks flying every where. Of course, anyone with brains would remember that there were still powerful missiles were about to implode, taking half of japan with it.  
  
Time slowed down as Keitaro thought through his options. There was no way he would make it to the girls, and the rockets had already covered half the distance between him and the girls. His only chance was to intercept the missiles and thry to veer them off course. Gathering every fiber of speed in his body, Keitaro, launched himself at the missiles, throwing everything he could into his leap.  
  
Halfway there, Keitaro pushed off the ground and started going upwards. He had only one shot and this was it, this was the final test of his dedication, his endurance and his love. 


	8. Disaster

Chapter 8 - Disaster  
  
Halfway there, Keitaro pushed off the ground and started going upwards. He had only one shot and this was it, this was the final test of his dedication, his endurance and his love.  
  
The screams of the girls were drowned out by Keitaros concentration, his hearted pounded like crazy in his head. The adrenaline pumped into him like cobra poison, energizing and pushing him to his very limits. As he closed in on the missiles, it all came back to him. The screams, the cries, the tears, and the fear, the fear of losing it all. For 2 years he had lived at Hinata Sou, and for 2 years, his tenants and him had been through a lot.  
  
All of a sudden, the anger came back, all the beatings, the insults, everything that had ever caused him anguish was brought back full strength. And thus the battle for control inside of him began. Let the die 'I can't it's not right' What's not right is how you're abused day and night. 'That may be true, but that doesn't give me the right to play god with their lives' Yes it does, How many times have you almost died?  
  
'That's irrelevant' No it's not and you know it. 'No, I can't hurt them' Why? 'Because they're my friends.' If these are your friends, I'd hate to meet your enemies. 'Do I really have to tell you about high school.' No I was there, as pathetic as it sounds. Look, what goes around, comes around. Right? No one will blame you if you "fail" to rescue them. 'I will' If it's that much of a problem, I'll do it and save you the trouble. Think about what happened last time. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it. 'I don't even know what happened!' Don't lie, we, yes we, fought those two "Friends" and we kicked there ass, not physically, but verbally which worked fine for me. Then. I know somewhere inside you want to jus take them by their necks and strangle them, If you don't then tell me why I'm here.  
  
'We can't do this, it's not right.' C'mon Kei, It's only a few inches and BOOM, they're gone. 'But what about Haruka and Seta, they will know what I did.' Not if you don't let Mecha Tama get to them 'I have a deal. How about, we let loose any tension and settle for turning Mecha Tama into scrap metal. Fine! We'll talk later, don't even try to ignore me, or else?  
  
All this happened within half of half of half a second. Motoko has realized that everything lies on Keitaro. She uses her ki to see if Keitaro actually has a chance. As far as she can see, Keitaros ki has nothing particularly special about it, so she gives up realizing that Keitaro can't do it. But then, just as she is about to stop, she sense it. The rise in ki. As far as she could see, Keitaros ki had had a huge power surge and had now ascended past her own by miles, but she wasn't sure how he stood against Seta. Seta, however, looked on interested, watching Keitaro carefully, noting everything from the beads of sweat on his brow to the intense internal battle his eyes showed. He inwardly smiled knowing that his plan to finally release all hell on earth was soon to take place.  
  
Keitaro does a flip in mid air, then jumps onto the back of a missile, sending it upwards. Just before he was thrown off, he jumped onto another, and another. On and on this insane waltz continued as he skillfully sent each missile into orbit. The number of rockets dwindled in a matter of seconds. Finally came the last one came. Tama reared on it's hind legs again and prepared to destroy Keitaro. As he jumped onto the projectile, it turned sharply to the left ad upwards, causing Keitaro to lose his balance and start to fall backwards. This would have been fine had the missile not snaked a mechanical claw around his ankle, dragging him up into space and his final destruction.  
  
"KEITARO!" the girls screamed as the giant explosive continued to rise. As if on cue, the other missiles already in the air exploded covering the sky with smoke and fumes, in which Keitaro quickly vanished. 


	9. Ruminations Pt 2

Chapter 9 - Ruminations Pt. 2  
  
A/N - Let's keep this simple. It's four AM in the morning of Saturday 13. My computer has been having some trouble, so don't expect the whole thing to be fixed unless you're reading this, which of course you are. This chapter is going to be short and simple. Diary format - Shinobu, Su, then Sara.  
  
Shinobu  
  
I can't believe that sempai is gone, no I can't say that, not when I haven't gotten the chance to say I'm sorry. I have to believe in him. He wouldn't want me to give up hope. I remember all the good times we had before. Before I turned into such a meanie. I don't even know why. No I do know why. It was his smile. He kept putting on that smile, even all the times he got slammed around. It was so annoying, so fake. I couldn't get over it, how phony he was. Another thing I guess was his crush on Naru. I never saw what he saw in her. To me, she seemed liked a stuck up brat, that was too ignorant to realize it. I think better of her now, but she could at least be more friendly and take out her frustration elsewhere. I mean, Keitaro should be dead, no, not that way. He survived a lot, and any other person would be dead or have left, but not him. He always tried to help and stick for someone who was being pushed around. I hope we can all move on, I would really like to say I'm sorry.  
  
Su  
  
I thought I was god for a while. I just wanted Motoko to play with me. I guess I went too far. I could have killed Keitaro with any of my other projects, but he somehow survived, so made them worse. God I miss home, I wish I could go back and forget about all this trouble. I hope we all survive and move past this. I miss big brother so much. I remember when I came to Hinata Sou. I had run away from home and needed a place to stay. I ran into Hina on a trolley. She said that she had started an all girls dorm. I was the first one there. Then came Kitsune and then Naru and so forth. Those days were okay, but never that fun. Until Keitaro came along and started things up again. There, I see it, an opening. I run towards Mecha Tamas back and pray that I can stop it.  
  
Sara  
  
I hope that Keitaro survives. I may call him a dork for no reason. He's nice in his own way. I really actually want to say I'm sorry. I treated him like crap the first time I came to Hinata Sou. Then there were the other girls as well. It must have been hell, but he stuck with it and look at him. He exploded. I respect him for being able to hold it in all that time. I really hope that I can say I'm sorry.  
  
A/N - Whassa matta? Too short. It's all a I can think of right noZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Zw. I still have to do chapter 10 and 11. See what I do four UZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 


	10. Behind Her Mask

Chapter 10- Behind her mask  
  
A/N -Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I didn't get anything for Christmas, so I think I'll kill a character. I've always wanted to say that and be able to do it at the same time. Yeah, I think I will kill someone off. Now, who?  
  
Keitaro spiraled upwards in tow of the gigantic missile. All the while, taking a refresher course in swearing. "f@%&, this stupid f*@%&ing missile. I swear, if I ever find another Mecha tama, I'll kill the f*@%&ing son of a b*@%& myself." Again and again, he tried to stretch and reach the bindings on his leg, but everytime, the turbulence would keep him at bay. "This is getting ridiculous. I can survive the explosion, but just how far is this thing going to drag me up. Not to mention the drop from here alone, it makes Naru look like a pushover." Again he stretched, trying desperately to free himself, and again the rocket sped up, forcing him down.  
  
Down on the beach, Su was almost done disabling the control pod, which was still using it's backup generators as a defense to Su's crowbar. It was a losing fight. The beachhouse was still intact with only a bit of peeling wallpaper, but the beach was littered with scrap metal. The girls had calmed down, even though Shinobu is still unconscious. They were now getting rid of the wreckage. {A/N - Don't ask me how} Mecha Tama was on its back with Su straddling it in order to immobilize it. Not much can be said about Seta, who was back to his care free self, assuring everyone that Keitaro will survive with nothing more than a few bruises. Haaruka was lounging in the shop smoking another cigarette. They all occasionally looked to the sky for any sign of the flyboy Keitaro Urashima. It was about twenty minutes later that they heard a familiar scream. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
And with a thud Keitaro Urashima landed once again on earth. His clothes were ripped and slightly torn, but he was no worse for the wear. "Well, that was . different." He said trying to put it as mildly as possible. Everyon breathed a sigh of relief. Naru approached timidly. "Are you OK." Came a shy weak voice that sounded unnatural for Naru Narusegawa.  
  
"I'm fine." Came the exuberant response from Keitaro, who was dusting himself off. He looked around and saw the remaining parts of Mecha Tama, with a gloating Su holding a crowbar. The metal was gone, the shop, no worse for wear, and everything almost normal. "Shouldn't we head back to the hotel, considering it's already seven." "Yeah, I need some sake after all this." Everyone stared at Kitsune who sweatdropped. "What?"  
  
At the hotel, the gang reached a problem. "I'm sorry, but there are only three rooms left, I'm afraid you'll have to bunk up. Once again, I would like to apologize on behalf of Fugasakia Hotels. Thank you." The reception lady alerted them, while handing three keys to Haruka.  
  
Haruka in turn, faced the group and told them about the new development. "This shouldn't be too hard. There's, how many? Keitaro, Naru, Motoko, Shinobu, Su, Kitsune, Seta, myself, and Sara makes nine. So why don't ."  
"I'm not taking a room with that pervert!" came the familiar voice of Naru. "Old habits die hard, I see." Came an almost ominous Keitaro, though even he chuckled a bit. "Fine then, It'll be me, Seta and Sara in one room." Started Haruka, but she was interrupted once again, only this time by Su. "I wanna stay with Sara." With a sigh, Haruka relented. "Fine the four of us. In the second room, they'll be Motoko, Naru, and Shinobu. Leaving Kitsune and Keitaro with the last room."  
  
"Hey, Why aren't I with Kitsune in the third room?" Naru asked. "Because you get long with Motoko and Shinobu much better than you get along with Keitaro or Kitsune. Besides, after me and Seta, Kitsune and Keitaro are the oldest here." Haruka explained, now starting to get annoyed. "But." "NO MORE. The rooms stay as they are and that's final. Now go to your rooms, leave your stuff and meet here in fifteen minutes for a nice dinner." Haruka said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well, I have no objections, aunti., I mean Har." He had no time to avoid the huge fan that clobbered his head and Keitaro Urashima was once again victim to his aunts fan. Before anyone could say anything, Haruka passed out a key to Motoko and Kitsune. "Now go." She snapped. Haruka's room was on the 2nd floor while Motoko's was on the 3rd and Kitsunes on the 5th. The elevator offered no solice for Keitaro Urashima, as the girls, excluding Shinobu and Kitsune, threatened to end his life if he laid a finger of Kitsune, whom was watching the whole thing with avid interest. Haruka's group got off, soon Motoko's group left too, leaving Kitsune and Keitaro, who now breathed a sigh of relief. "It's as if the whole incident a couple of days ago never happened. Well I guess it's for the better. I would hate to think what it would be like if they had changed." He said to himself. Kitsune, for once, was not smiling or laughing. She stood alone, dejected in the corner, waiting for the elevator to stop.  
  
Keitaro suddenly realized that for once he was not being harrased by a certain blond fox. Turning around, what he saw made him question everything he had ever learnt. If Kitsune 'The fox' could look so alone and dejected, then, anything is possible. Before, he could say anything though, the elevator opened and let the two out. Keitaros train of thought stopped when he stepped into the room. What the reception lady had obviously forgotten to tell them was that they would have to switch into one of the deluxe suites. Obviously, Haruka hadn't looked too carefully at the keys. Both Kitsune and Keitaro jumped in the air for joy and bounced on the beds like four year olds.  
  
"I'm not going to any restaurant tonight, I'm having me some room service, complementary to the deluxe suites." Announced Kitsune. "Free room service!" Keitaro asked bewildered, before jumping up again. Soon he calmed down enough to realize that he should probably call Aunt Haruka to cancel her dinner plans, unless of course he wanted to be skinned alive. "Simmer down for a sec," he told Kitsune, who calmed down, "I need to call my aunt and tell her we're not coming." He dialed her room number. "Hello?" "Keitaro?" "Yes aun.I mean Haruka. Me and Kitsune called to say we wont be coming out for dinner with you guys." "And why the hell not?" "Actually.you gave us the deluxe suite, that features free room service." On the other end Keitaro could hear Sara's bewildered complaining at this unforeseen revelation. "Fine, fine, But you call Naru, I'm not in the mood to deal with her now." "C'mon she's not that bad.hello?.anyone.I can't believe she hung up on me." Keitaro turned to face the calm but still gleeful Kitsune, already hitting the free bar. "Should I call Naru or should you." All he got was muffled giggles. "Well I guess it's me."  
  
Five minutes later, a livid Naru stomped into the room, startling both Kitsune and Keitaro. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AND KITSUNE ARE STAYING HERE. I'LL STAY HERE AND MAKE SURE THAT SHE'S SAFE FROM YOUR PERVERTED WAYS!!!" She bellowed, sending Keitaro crashing to the floor with a rainforest worth of sweatdrops on his head. "Calm down, Naru!" Keitaro pleaded. Naru stalked over to him and punched him to the ground.  
  
"You don't have to stay, you know." Came a quiet voice from the back. Naru turned around to see Kitsune chugging down a bottle of sake. "You know, you should drink so much. And besides, you need me to protect you against that perverts advances." "Naru, look at it this way, I'm 22, he's 22 as well. We're both adults, who can drink liquor by chance. I think we can handle one night together." "Hmph, all that sake has gone to your brain." "Look, Kitsune said she was fine and, in all due repect, how do you plan on guarding her if you can't even pull an all-nighter because you fall asleep at eleven. If I wanted too, I could 'take her innocence' then. Which isn't to say that I will, but you really wouldn't be helping to anything."  
  
"Actually he has a point." Kitsune commented. Naru folded her arms around her chest heaved and left. But before she left, she told Kitsune, "You have to stop drinking, it'll cloud your judgement. Jeez Kitsune, can't you ever just listen." As she said these words and left, Kitsunes mask finally cracked, and all her pain and anguish fell open for the world to see. 


	11. Finding Solace

Chapter 11 - Finding Solace  
  
Keitaro looked on in wonderment as silent tears sleeked down her cheek. He had never, never thought that Naru would sink that low. Sometimes he wondered what he saw in her that no one else did. Time seemed to slow down as he saw Kitsune smash a bottle of Sake and, taking a shard, prepare to cut her wrists. He ran, and caught her and before it drew blood. He muttered one word, "Don't."  
  
Kitsune looked up with tear stained eyes and saw Keitaro's warm face smiling at her. "Don't do it. She's not worth the pain." He repeated. Keitaro slowly applied pressure on the wrist and forced her to drop the glass shard. {A/N - This is going to take every fiber in my body to survive, but here goes} He reached behind her and pulled her away from the littered mini-bar. He gently laid her on one of the beds and closed the door. He lay on the other bed, only occasionally staring at Kitsune, who had not moved at all.  
  
He pulled out 2 drawing pads and a couple of pencils. He gave her one and said, "It always helped me." She stared at the pad and turned away. "I don't draw." Keitaro sighed. "I've seen you Kitsune. Despite what people might think, I know that something else goes on in your room other than drinking. You sketch, I've seen you. You're a good artist. Now c'mon, just try." He urged, hoping that she would accept the offer. He smiled when her hand reached over and took the pad and pencil. He then walked back to his own bed and lay down and started sketching for a while.  
  
This went on for a while before he finally spoke. "So that's why you do it?" "Do what?" she asked, not even looking up. "Drink. You drink to deal with the pain." "Yeah." "It's weird how you never realize it at first. But then you see it, little signs that practically scream 'something's wrong.' You know?" "Yeah I do. So tell me, Mr Urashima, what's the glue that holds your mask together?" "What do you mean?" "Don't give me that clueless expression. You know exactly what I mean."  
  
Keitaro sighed and rolled of his bed and walked onto the balcony. He sat gazing at the stars for a while, questioning his entire base existence. Was it all just one big cloud of confusion and chaos surrounding a solemn promise. Was it just that simple, that empty? "Fifteen years ago, I made a promise to a small girl. It was in the sandbox, in the playground not too far from Hinata Sou. I used to think that my entire life was centered around it. But I guess that I just haven't moved on yet. I haven't really lived a day in my life. When I think about it, I never really wanted to go to Toudai, or even an Ivy League school. No, I wanted to go to an arts school, follow my dream of becoming a manga artist or something like that."  
  
Kitsune was listening patiently, not even having stopped drawing. She would never have thought that the resident 'pervert' was so . deep. A while ago, the idea of Keitaro being deep would have sent her to the ground in hysterics, but now it seemed like an awful thing to do. When he paused and went to answer the ringing doorbell, signifying the arrival of an array of food and what not's, she remembered the first time he had been to Hinata Sou. He had accidentally peeped on Naru, who had panicked slightly, and started running around screaming. Motoko and her blade tried to do him 'justice', but had failed. And even through all the Naru-punches, through all the secret arts succession moves from Motoko, and even through the barrage of missiles and robot Su sent his way, he kept standing and bouncing back and smiling.  
  
Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed a jade green notebook. Recognizing it from all the times she had snuck into his room, she pulled out the photo print book. Opening it she found a picture of him and Naru. It had been the one from Kyoto. She could feel her heart start to crack at the smiles. She couldn't help but fell angry at her friend for not appreciating him. She turned from the page, only to come face to face with a barrage of solitary pictures of Keitaro, that same smile pasted on, making him look cuter with every strip. She stopped, snapped out of her reverie when Keitaro called from the living room. "THE FOOD'S HERE!" She clambered off the bed and wadded towards the living room, pasting on another smile. 


	12. Meeting Kanako

Chapter 12 - Meeting Kanoko  
  
The Hinata gang huddled in the cold foyer at 5 in the morning. Most of them were trying to fight of sleep, except for Haruka and Seta. The reason for them to still be there was that Keitaro and Kitsune had still to come down. Haruka had called to suggest/demanded they head down soon. Naru, tired as she was, was fuming already jumping to conclusions that often had Keitaro in an awkward situation with Kitsune, him a smug expression on his face, with a helpless one on Kitsunes. She stood fuming in the corner, with Haruka glancing at her wearily.  
  
Finally she could stand waiting around anymore. She marched to the elevator, planning on giving the 'rapist' a piece of her mind and fist. She pressed the button, when Haruka asked her in a bored voice. "What do you think you're doing?" "I'm going to save Kitsune from that rapist!" "I would worry but, honestly, it's just way too early." Naru ignored her as she heard the ring of the elevator, announcing its arrival. She was about to walk in, when she bumped into someone.  
  
She looked up and saw Kitsune. Grabbing her friend by the shoulders and began to ask questions a mile a minute. Kitsune, being half asleep, couldn't answer well, but Naru kept on asking. "Are you OK? Did he touch you? He didn't try to put his pervert moves on you did he?" She stopped when she felt a finger tapping on her shoulder. Turning around, prepared to dish out some punches, she was surprised to see Keitaro wide awake holding his only piece of luggage as well as Kitsunes.  
  
"Look, you're not going to get an answer out of her until later. It took me half an hour to wake her up alone. She can't even carry her luggage, not that I;m surprised, especially after last night." he said eyeing the bag warily. Close by them, the gang was in various states of surprise. "Jeez dork, I thought you said it'd be either Naru or Mutsumi?" "Wow big brother, I didn't expect you to go after Kitsune!"  
  
Keitaro stared at them for a minute before understanding. Shaking his head in dismay, he sighed, preparing for his explanation. "This is really getting annoying. We were just watching movies last night. Nothing else. If you don't count breathing sleeping and eating." He said in a slightly exasperated tone. Naru smacked him upside the head and gave a disbelieving sigh. "When will you learn pervert?" she said leading Kitsune away.  
  
The ride to the cruse ship was silent and uneventful, albeit the furious stare of contempt, Naru kept shooting him. Keitaro just sighed and slept through the entire thing. The cruise ship was gigantic. As everyone stared in awe, Haruka presented there tickets as Seta and Keitaro pulled the luggage out of the van.  
  
"Alright, here's how it's gonna work, the trip lasts for three days, we've got shops, restaurants, etc. on the boat. We have 4 cabins to split between us. However, participants have there own area on the top three levels. So, Naru and Kitsune will share the first room, Shinobu and Motoko in another, Su and Sara in a third, Me and Mutsumi in a fourth." "What about the baka pervert?" "He's participating." The girls gaped at the ronin. "What about Motoko?" "She has been allowed to stay down her by request."  
  
Keitaro and Seta walked off, to the higher levels, both wanting to do nothing more than hit the sack. "So, part-timer, looks like another adventure, eh?" "Yeah, I can't wait until I see Kanoko." "Kanoko?" "My younger sister." "Oh." "Anyway, this is my level, see ya!" Keitaro clambered off the elevator, looking at his key and wondering who he would be bunking up with. Upon reaching the door, he opened it and entered the room and was shocked that he knew his bunk partner. "KANOKO!"  
  
"Keitaro?" Keitaro looked at her, clad in a tank top and sweat pants, and hugged her. "How long has it been?" "Too long." They broke away, and started chatting about things they had missed.  
  
"So, you finally decided to join again?" Kanoko asked.  
  
"Yeah, I figured it was high time I picked up a sword." He answered, climbing onto the surprisingly comfy bed.  
  
"I'm glad you never forgot your training."  
  
"Me too. Though I'm still rusty."  
  
"Not like there isn't enough time to practice."  
  
"True. So what have you been up to."  
  
"Oh nothing much. I still do my impersonations."  
  
"Those were always so funny when we were growing up."  
  
"Yes, but mom and dad never did approve."  
  
"Point taken. So how about a little reunion celebration tonight. My treat."  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
"Boy have I got some stories for you." Keitaro finished chuckling slightly darkly.  
  
It was noon when Keitaro woke up. The window was open and fresh ocean breeze was coming in. He looked around and spotted Kanoko meditatig on the floor beside his bed. She slowly open her eyes and gazed at him. He cleared his throat. "How bout a little spar?" she suggested. Keitaro smiled back, "sure, why not?"  
  
The sun hung high in the sky beating down on the pair as the stood opposite each other. Kanoko stood in a white tank top with black sweatpants, a good sized sword with a black hilt with two snakes swirling around it. One black, the other white. Keitaro stood across from her in a black mossimo shirt, with white khaki shorts, and a long sword, with a long dragon engraved right down the middle of the blade, and a lavish black hilt in tow. Around them, a crowd had gathered. Among them were Seta, Haruka and Naru.  
  
A bird cawed from a distance and to Keitaro and Kanoko, it was a signal to start. Kanoko charged at Keitaro, who stepped back and to the right, extending his left foot. Kanoko avoided it and came back again for another attack. This time Keitaro blocked with his sword, sending sparks flying. All resistance gone now, the battle really began.  
  
Charging up his ki, Keitaro charged forward, giving a loud war cry. Kanoko block, barely and reciprocated. Soon an all out fight had broken and the two were duking it out like never before. The crowd could barely keep up, the two moving so fast they looked like nothing but blurs. The crowd 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed, snapping pictures like crazy.  
  
Of course, the two fighters remained completely unawares as the charged again. Kanoko's sword was now glowing a vibrant blue, while Keitaro's was a crimson red, with the dragon engraving glowing faintly. Keitaro ducked underneath Kanokos wide swing and tried to swipe the sword at her feet. She jumped over him and brought her sword above her head and prepared to slice it downwards.  
  
Keitaro, knowing what was going on, layed his sword flat on the space just above his back. The two swords met once again and sparks flew. The two jumped back and stood panting. They finally decided to end it. They rushed forward at the same time, nothing more than blurs. To the crowd it seemed as if they had passed each other without doing and harm, but within seconds of them 'passing' each other Keitaro sank to his knees, breathing heavily. Kanoko smiled slowly and collapsed onto a beach chair as the crowd applauded. Keitaro joined her later with two bottles of water. They cooled off and had a swim, followed by a long shower. By five, both of them had fallen asleep on the beds.  
  
Naru, fuming, had asked Seta where Keitaro was staying and Seta had given her the room number. She was now heading there to confront Keitaro about challenging poor defenseless girls on the deck. She marched down to his door and barged in, the door having been unlocked. She saw Keitaro, and whoever his partner was resting on the beds. She marched up to him and slapped him awake.  
  
He immediately woke up and started trying to find the source of the blow. He didn't have to look long. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? ATTACKING THAT POOR GIRL?" Keitaro gave his groggy response, "People call it sparring. She asked me for a spar and I accepted. Simple as that."  
  
"What's all this commotion?" came a sleepy voice from the top bunk. Kanoko, peered down on her brother and Naru. Naru quickly bombarded her with questions. "Did the pervert try anything on you? Can I though your sword? He didn't try anything on you did he? That was so cool how you kicked his butt, can you show me? Etc." Kanoko raised an eyebrow and rolled back onto the bed, muttering something about slipping sedatives in a certain someones drink. Naru turned her attention on Keitaro. He smiled softly and signaled for her to be quiet. "That stuff you saw outside was nothing compared to the pain you'll be in if you interrupt my sisters sleeping."  
  
"YOUR SISTER!" 


	13. Meeting the Family

Chapter 13 – Meeting the family  
  
Keitaro winced a bit as he head yet another loud crack come from his cabin. He shuddered again as he heard yet another bone crunching kick connect. Even though he was slightly annoyed at her, Keitaro had to feel sorry for Naru. I mean, what a way to meet the family, huh? You come in full of concern and admiration, and because you woke them up, you were about to get your ass kicked.  
  
A tall man with mahogany hair and matching eyes walked up to him. As he was passing, the man cast an eye on the boy standing outside the cabin. "Holy cow! Is that you Keitaro?" Keitaro looked up at the sound of his name and his eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. "Takydo?" The two hugged and embraced.  
  
"Man, it's been so long. I haven't seen you here in god knows how long? How've you been doing, from what Heero tells me, Grandma Hina gave you the position of kanrinnin of an all girls dorm." Keitaro nodded and he and Takydo walked away from the shrieking cabin. "You sly dog."  
  
"I wonder how's Naru doing?" Kitsune asked, taking a peak outside her cabin door. Haruka calmly lit a cigarette across the hall, muttering something incoherent. "What was that?" Kitsune asked.  
  
"I said, she's probably in some kind of coma at this point. Nobody walks away from her after waking her up."  
  
"Who's her?"  
  
"Keitaro's sister?"  
  
"HIS SISTER?"  
  
"It would such a hassle to explain to the Urashima family tree. Which is why I'm letting you and Naru, if she's coherent, to come the the family reunion this evening."  
  
"Does the captain allow that?"  
  
"Who knows. But nearly every competing family has one the first night. In fact, some of the boys have started a little pre party. No doubt they found out Keitaro was coming and decided to 'invite' him."  
  
Down in the lower halls, a group of boys and young men had gathered, with stolen foods and snacks form the galley. At the head of the hall, a stage of sorts had been put up, with a shady looking podium in the middle. It was this podium that Tadydo led Keitaro.  
  
"Gentlemen," Takydo said, momentarily silencing the crowd, "I'd like to introduce to you, a family member that hasn't been with us for a long time. Most of you have probably forgotten him, but here he is, Keitaro Urashima." He finished as Keitaro strode forward into the light. The group broke into applause. As Keitaro scanned the faces of the crowd, he picked up a couple of his cousin's faces. An uncle from Kyoto, Ken, came up to him and patted his back. "Keitaro, my boy, where've you been hiding?," then in a quiet whisper he added, "And believe me, have you got some explaining to do. What's this about you becoming the manager of an all girls dorm in Hinata?"  
  
Keitaro smiled, it sure was good to be back amongst family.  
  
Naru Narusegawa crawled out of the cabin from hell. Had anyone chosen to look in, they would have found nothing out of the ordinary, a girl sleeping on the top bed in a bunker. As Naru crawled done the stairs she realized to for once, she really had lost all feeling, in her body at least. Kitsune was sketching something obscure in little sketch pad,when Naru crawled onto her bed feebly. "You'd better get some sleep, we're going to the Urashima family reunion tonight."  
Naru's swollen eyes shot open as she muttered three words; "Oh, god no."  
  
Kanako was waking up from her short nap when Haruka walked in. Neither said a word to each other while Kanako got ready for a shower. "25000 yen on Keitaro." Haruka said nonchalantly. Kanako replied with a snort, "75000 yen on Ken." Haruka walked out the door, pausing to add a little side note, "This never happened." Was all she said.  
  
As the evening drew near, Naru and Kitsune emerged from their rooms and knocked on Haruka's door. Haruka walked out and faced the two, nodded and led them to the lower halls. They met up with a group of girls talking amongst each other and joined them. Introductions were short and sweet. "Ayane, Hesperia, Miho, Hayakasama, Jun, and Sasuka." As they approached the main hall, they passed by a hall where a large group of boys were huddled together in the center chanting, "KEI-TAR-O! KEI-TAR-O!"  
  
Kitsune sweatdropped as some of the girls made rather rude comments about the little pre party. "At this rate they wont stop until tomorrow evening." Ayane complained. Sasuka asked, "Who's Keitaro?" Haruka chuckled slightly, causing the hairs on the back of the girls necks to stand on edge, "oh...you're about to find out, my young friends, very, very soon."  
  
The hall was about filled with people. Naru was about to ask if they were all Urashima's when Haruka shook her head and led them through the crowd into a small hall to the left. Inside were about fourty to fifty people, all Urashimas. Haruka later explained that the others were from different families. She also explains Motoko would take Su and Shinobu to her family reunion, which was sure to cause a bit of interest.  
  
A young woman got the front and stood by a podium, smacking the microphone to get everyone's attention. "Welcome to the Urashima family reunion. This has been a tradition for over..." she trailed of as the crowd of males entered through a hidden tunnel, creating a lot of noise. The group already there laughed wholeheartedly. "Nice of you to show up boys." The woman finished.  
  
"I tried to get them here faster, but some of them were really rowdy today." Ken said as he stepped up from the group.  
  
"Says the guy who brought in a keg of sake to make us forget the reunion." Countered Takydo as he stepped forward. This caused some more laughter and before anyone knew how, the party had started. Ken and a couple other boys hit the bar as soon as all attention was diverted from them.  
  
Kanako stepped up to Haruka, causing Naru to flinch. "Actually I want 80000 of Ken and Takydo." "And I want 75000 on Keitaro and Ayane." Kanako raised an eyebrow, but nodded affirmative.  
  
Kitsune walked off to mingle with some girls while Naru stuck with Haruka. Keitaro was nowhere to be found. At least not until a number of people started up the KEITARO chant again. Curious bystanders walked to the center of the crowd.  
  
Ken and Takydo were seated on one side of a table, facing Ayane and Keitaro on the other. Kanako stood behind Keitaro, while Haruka stood behind Ken. In between them was a huge bottle or bourbon and tequila. Off to the side, Miho cautioned them on the rules.  
  
Ken had a malicious gleam in his eye and Keitaro moaned. "How did you ever talk me into this?" Keitaro question Ken.  
  
"No one can resist my persuasion powers." Ken stated proudly.  
  
A glass of tequila was poured for Takydo and Ayane. They both took it at the same time and swallowed. Then Keitaro and Ken. Both remained unfazed. On and on this wild game went on until final, after taking their 19th drinks, both Ayane and Takydo fell unconscious. This got cheers and aww's from the crowd. Some had lost their money, others had earned some more. Keitaro and Ken were tied at 20 drinks.  
  
16 drinks later found a hammered Keitaro and Ken. The bottles had wound down to the last two shots. If both survived, then it would be a draw. Keitaro looked at his drunk, before giving a drunkish grin and gulping it down. Ken looked bewildered at Keitaro and was about to drink his cup, but collapsed onto the table instead. Keitaro jumped up and around, gong crazy from the sights, sounds and smells. Kanako walked up to Haruka and smiled smugly. Haruka reached into her check book and wrote out a check for Kanako. "Never bet against Keitaro." 


	14. Training

Chapter 14 – Training  
  
[Author Notes] (Character Thoughts)  
  
The morning sunlight filtered in the small cabin, casting it's radiance upon the most unwilling of occupants. Keitaro Urashima.  
Clutching his head in agony and whimpering softly, the young landlord rose shakily to his feet, only to rush into the bathroom for some much need vomiting. As he wretched his guts out, his adopted sister, Kanako woke up smiling, thinking back to the 75000 yen she had won off Haruka in a drinking bet. Haruka hadn't had the foresight needed to realize that Keitaro had the obvious advantage. "You OK?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Yeah, great. I'm just getting reintroduced to the toilet." Came an equally groggy and sarcastic response from Keitaro as he walked out of the small restroom, towel draped over his lean frame. He sighed looking out the window. "Last night was something. Too bad we start training today." Having given his two cents, a sedate Keitaro walked back into the restroom for a shower.  
  
Most of the families had gathered upon the top deck and were mingling as Keitaro and Kanako arrived ready for the training. At the front, seated upon a makeshift stage were Seta and two other women. Keitaro remembered vaguely that there was supposed to some sort of test. Leaning in, Keitaro questioned his sister; "What're we supposed to do?"  
  
Before the younger Urashima could say anything, one of the women at the center stood and bellowed over the crowd, silencing them. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to Fugsaki preliminaries. As part of the elimination rounds, the families competing will be judged on three levels. Endurance, Stamina, and Execution style Combat. All in that order." The other woman stood up and continued. "The endurance test will take up the entire day. The Aoymas, Testyukya, Kadashi, Gishibuto, Meilain, Urashimas and the Dijabouta each have ten contestants. Will the visitors and supporters please separate. There should be seventy contestants here. By the time we reach the Aoi island, there will be 56 left of you."  
  
They large group separated, and a large number of the guests left for the recreation downstairs, wishing well to the contestants. Then Seta stood up and started listing out the names of contestants in roll call. "For the Aoymas; Motoko, Hitomi, Truskito..." on and on the list went on. Keitaro spaced out until he heard his family name being called out. "...the Urashimas; Ken, Takydo, Ayane, Sasuka, Miho, Jun, Jin, Kanako, and finally Keitaro." A glint of recognition and something else passed through Seta's eyes for a minute before fading, while Seta looked up at Keitaro, who gave a half nod.  
  
Soon, the trials began in earnest. From what the judges had said, they were going to eliminate two from each family. The trial would last the whole day, from 10:15 AM, to 10:15 PM. The families were to mix and assimilate and sprint around the main deck twenty times. This was a feat in it of itself. Then they were to do a series of testing acrobatics, mostly flips, then some technique related sword stances and attacks. Then repeat until the trial period was over. To top it all off, the judges reserved the right to hurl attacks at the contestants as part of the test.  
  
"On your mark," the woman began, pulling out a gun, "get set," she continued as Keitaro tensed up next to Kanako, "GO!" The shot rang out in the air, signalizing the start of the tournament, and with it, a new generation of warriors.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Kitsune said as she worked off her hangover. "sssssssshhhhuuutttttttttupppppppp!!!!!!!!" came the groggy reponse. 


	15. Elimination

Chapter 15 – Elimination

Author Notes (Character Thoughts)

The day had dragged on for much longer than had thought possible. By the time the trial had been declared over only 13 people were still standing. Only one of them was an Urashima; Kanako. I had to do it. Keitaro was becoming just too perfect, he had to be taken down a peg. Among the others, stood Motoko, looking ready to collapse any minute but still standing strong. The remaining audience winced as yet another contestant fell to the sweat soaked floor. They applauded and left, feeling tired simply by having watched the round.

Kanako smiled victoriously at the mass of bodies that littered the deck. Keitaro slowly crawled to her and smiled, whispering a hoarse congrats. Picking himself off the ground, he turned and surveyed the wreckage. It was going to take a lot just t get to Aoi, He had no time to consider it was his stomach made itself known and growled savagely and Keitaro was forced to tear himself away from the deck.

"Let's get something to eat." Kanako suggested as she followed Keitaro down the stairs to there cabin.

"Sure, let me just take a shower." Keitaro replied as he teared his shirt off and entered the bathroom, sighing deeply as the warm water cascaded down his body.

Meanwhile a sobering Naru sat complaining to her friend. "I can't believe it! I mean the whole day? Motoko's probably ready to collapse if she hasn't already. And did they have to be so loud."

"That wasn;t them. It was just the sound of your own buzzing head." Kitsune replied with a smirk on her face,

"They must have put something in that drink last night, I swear."

"No one told you to drink."

"Not like they stopped me."

"Do you think they could have?"

"YOU'RE RIGHT! If anything I should be in this contest, especially if a weasel like Keitaro can worm his way in."

"What? Like you could have survived today."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

Meanwhile

Keitaro and Kanako entered the dining hall and found the place packed with hungry contestants and admiring tourists. It was also filled with grieving chefs, some holding their head in their hands muttering, "That was supposed to last a week."

Grabbing a plate ands some food, both siblings opted to eat elsewhere, but only after finding out the hard way that most of the contestants had yet to shower. They walked out into the now clean deck and took a seat next to the guard rail. Both ate in silence, Keitaro's induced by his massive hunger and Kanako's induced by a combination of comfort and success.

That night, the entire ship slept soundly, the only sound other than snoring being the maniacal laugh of a tall figure, dawned in black as he entered the cabin of Tai.

A/N – Just in case you noticed, the cruise has been extended to five, this being the third. The next chapter should be up in a day or two.


	16. Replacement

Before I start, I just want to thank everyone for going along with the scheduling change as far as the elimination went. Sorry I haven't been able to update in a long time. Just getting promoted to editor for my High Schools paper isn't without its cons. Anyway, I just realized that none of my author's notes came out clear. When I wrote them I put them in bold text, which for some reason never showed upon So no all my notes are in . One last note on the elimination rounds; this is the fourth day, designed to test stamina and agility; basically a close combat test without any weapons.

Disclaimer - I own nothing except Aoi Island, the Tournament and OC's

Chapter 16 – Replacement

Author Notes (Character Thoughts)

The sun rose slowly outside Keitaro's window as he slowly stetched out in his 'bed.' Letting a small sigh escape his lips, he sat up, casting a lazy eye out seaward. (God, it's been a tough week, but it's only halfway over. Oh well, that's what I get for agreeing to do this stupid tournament. What the hell was I thinking? Anywhose, I had better wake Kanako.) Finishing this train of thought, Keitaro carefully extraculatedis that a word? from his 'bed,' his ginger muscles moaning with every move. Once standing, the young ronin turned to face his dormant sister, only to find her gone. Standing there for a minute or two, he tried slowly to comprehend this new revelation. And failed. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to head over to the galley, figuring he would need as much help as he could get to survive today's test. Opting to use as little energy as possible, he merely down a brown jacket with three white vertical stipes running fown each arm think adidasover his shirt and khaki shorts.

Meanwhile, downstairs, in the galley, a fight was ensuing. Members of the Gishibuto and Testyukya families were fighting over postions for food. Thanks to the huge expenditure ooh...big word of food from last night the galley was seriously understocked. Meaning that in order for everyone to get something for dinner, some would not be able to get anything for breakfast. The news had not been conveyed to the families in an effort avouid a fight breaking out because of them fighting to get there first. Of course, this only made the entire affair tha much worse. Thankfully, the non-fighting members of the ship managed to get there fill, leaving the fighters to compete for their place. The Aoyama's, being accustomed to waking early, had all received their food, and several stood gloating at the other competitors. A crowd had gathered, and sat on the other side watching excitedly, waiting for a fight ot break out. They were sorely disappointed, however, when an official entered, followed by two of the judges. Without much delay the contestants settled down, hoping to avoid early elimination for bad sportsmanship.

Of course, it was at this time that Keitaro Urashima, Landlord Extraodinaire, Pervert King, and Contestant number 70, chose to walk in. Casting a curious look about the room, Keitaro was suprised to find all the contestants standing at attention, their food laying forgotten at their tables. On the otherside, the onlookers stood riveted, as if waiting for some exciting conclusion to huge drama. Awkwardly, Keitaro approached a bystander; "excuse me, Ms.or is it Miss., do you know what's going on?" Rapidly, with a slight tilt in her voice, the bystander filled in Keitaro on the situation. Thanking her, Keitaro stood, and started towards the line. Then, thinking better of it, at least after he saw the frightened yet determined faces of the other contestants, he head out towards the deck, opting that he could go for a day without breakfast anyway. Seconds after he left, the room broke out into chatter once again, as the official and judges got their breakfast with the contestants watching, hate radiating in waves from their eyes.

Out on the deck, Keitaro looked for a chair. Finding one with a scenic view of the ocean below him, he sat down and began pondering. As usual when the three time ronin pondered,he failed to register the mass of people that had started to flood the deck and consequently found himself no longer alone at his table. Placing two trays of food on the table, Kistune sat down slowly. Without saying a word, she sat back and gazed a the crystal waters surrounding the pair. Muttering a quick but well appreciated thanks, Keitaro settled once again into silence. The pair sat like this for a moment until a sharp cry pierced the air around them. Snapping out of their reverie, they were confronted with the image if a crying child, screaming her lungs out as her mother tried desperatley to appease her. Slowly, but steadily, words began to formulate themselves and the story behind the tears began to become clear. Because of the fighting over food downstairs, there had not been enough for even all the guests. The girl continued to scream her head off as she begged her mom for the breakfast they had missed. Keitaro, looking at the girl, then at the contestants all around them ignoring her desperate call, came to a conclusion. Taking the tray of food from his table, he carried it over to the crying girl and her mother. Kneeling before the girl, who immediatley stopped crying as the sweet smell of food iinvaded her nostrils. Smiling, Keitaro asked is se was hungry.

"You betcha' mister!"god, that sure sounded lame :(

"Well, tell you what; if you stop yelling at your mom, I'll give you my food." The girl stopped moving for a second, as if pondering her choice. Tilting his head and cocking his eyebrows, Keitaro waited for an answer. Slowly, then faster, the girl nodded her head. Keitaro sighed, and gave her his tray, and stood, ready to return to his own table. As he turned, he caught a thankful nod of appreciation from the girls mother as the child dug in. Without much energy, the young landlord sat back down at his table. Catching Kistune's stare, he nervously asked, "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," came to soft reply as she slid her own tray down to him, "here, it's not like I need it."

"I couldn't." Keitaro said after staring hungrily at the dish. Without pause, he slowly pushed the tray back to her. After staring at it some more, Kitsune reached with a shaky hand and calmly said, "Why not split it?"

145 Minutes Later

Tai looked across the stage, grimacing again as yet another person waved hi to him. He hated these filthy cretinsis that how you say it?. (But,) he thought, (the sooner we get this thing started, the sooner I can be rid of them.) A small smirk splayed itself on his jaw line as he watched the contestant's line up once again. He joined the Urashima family and stood, ready to do whatever it took to ensure his bosses succeeded. He served no other purpose than to please his boss. These lowly maggots have got another thing coming of they think they stand a chance.

A/N – alright, how was that. I know, that really didn't establish much, but I just felt it would be appropriate for character development. Anyway, reviews would be much appreciated.


End file.
